<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green flames in her eyes by Sniper_mask</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306758">Green flames in her eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_mask/pseuds/Sniper_mask'>Sniper_mask</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Is the reader Deadpool? We will never know, Lazarus Pits, damian Wayne is a chihuahua, hella fluff, hella old people, hella violence, my attempt kinda gore comedy I guess, no I didn’t proofread thanks for mentioning my mistakes in the comments :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_mask/pseuds/Sniper_mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the ‘rage’ that came from the Lazarus pits was just a state of mind type issue? You’ve certainly never had a problem with it.</p><p>You are off on a journey of self discovery after college when you run into some trouble in Gotham and need to use the Lazarus pit conveniently located in the bat cave. Hysteria and hilarity ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you were old enough to talk and going into school your mother told you your first lie, “If they ask you about the streak you say it’s a birthmark, honey. Never tell anyone about the green pool we swim in.” You were confused about this but didn’t question your mother, you simply nodded and went back to playing with your dolls. </p><p>Everyone in your family had taken baths in the pooll in your backyard. Everyone had death marks, your mother, grandmother, great grandmother. The last two had full heads of beautiful Snow White hair and stories from their youths of knights and pyramids and far away places. The kids in your school stayed away from you and teased behind your back when they thought you couldn’t hear, saying that your family were witches who lived in the forest. They never really grew out of that. </p><p>Your whole life you only ever made one friend, Natalie. But even she thought the stories of your great grandmother (‘We never had names back in my day’ she would say to anyone who asked, ‘you can call me mama’) remembering the invention of ice cream in 4,000 BC China, or mama and grandma watching the first Olympic Games in Greece, or them rescuing your mother from a concentration camp- were just stories. </p><p>You knew better. </p><p>Your whole life you had been raised with stories of your mama’s childhood, a time of man before fire, before tools, before art. She told of Prometheus bringing fire to her as she clung to the cold body of her own mother. “She is in Hades care now,” the god said as he peeled her arms off of the corpse and moved her closer to the flames “I see fire within your soul too, you are destined for great things little mama”. When Prometheus was sentenced to his punishment mama visited at night and sat beside him hand feeding him berries she collected and he taught her how to speak and told her stories of his brothers and sisters and the titans before them and of Gaia mother of all. When years passed and she grew weaker and could not shoo away the eagle that eternally ate his liver to sit beside him as easily anymore Prometheus took pity of his only company for decades while he endured his punishment, his last friend, and one night told her of the gods pools of Nectar. With the promise of coming back she walked for 11 days and nights, until she found a pool of ambrosia and collapsed into the glowing green water. Her skin lost its wrinkles, her eyes regained clear sight, the aches in her bones went away and she emerged from the pool with fire in her belly and green flames in her eyes. </p><p>Thousands of years later she had walked the earth many times over, keeping the secrets of the gods ambrosia to herself. She lived and loved and lost and was content with that. She visited Prometheus and brought him exotic wines and smoked fish and hand fed him as she shooed away the eagle and they sat together talking about her adventures as humans evolved and civilizations grew. </p><p>Mama met her daughter in ancient Egypt. Long after Hercules freed Prometheus from his eternal punishment and mama lost her only friend of so many millennia. Mama had been wandering the desert and found a young girl abandoned by her family shivering and haven cut open a camel to drink its blood and sleep in its warm belly. Mama took one look at the blood soaked golden skin and matted black hair and the wild look in the young girls eyes and fell in love, “you have fire in your soul little one,” she said with a smile, her first in over a hundred years. For thousands of years it was just those two leaving Egypt and walking the earth as mama had done so many times before, watching the Bronze Age pass into the Iron Age, walking the newly constructed Great Wall, pick pocketing during the first Olympic Games, watching the first explosion in China, watching the rise and fall of great empires, stowing away on boats going to new civilizations, pushing tea into the harbor in the newly born Americas, being unseen snipers in both world wars and laughing at the misogynistic underestimation of Wonder Woman (from afar of course). </p><p>During World War Two they liberated and saved as many of the children who were being experimented on as possible and tried to save even more who were being herded and trapped like animals. During a routine liberation of the children being tortured by the angel of death they found a small girl naked strapped to a table with a muzzle over her mouth and being experimented on by nazi scientists next to her dead and carved open twin sister because she had shown signs of meta human abilities. The young girl was so terrifyingly skinny and had been tortured within an inch of her life but mama saw the same wild spark in her eyes as she had with her own daughter, “she has fire in her eyes” her daughter said looking through a window, surprising mama and they both grinned maniacally at each other and kicked open the door to that room. The two women tore through the lab slaughtering the scientists rescuing the newest member of their family. Mama tore the leather straps off of the bed she was strapped to and gathered her into a hug your mother sighed into her arms and thanked her. Later when they had escaped and safely immediately went to the nearest well of ambrosia to heal the weak girl. She rose from the water dripping and panting with bow with green fire in her eyes matching the two women who had rescued her. </p><p>Days later the newest girl showed her trust in her new family and exposed her powers, quietly she lowered her fork after finishing her meal and said “Prometheus never got to say goodbye to you mama” she met the wide and rapidly filling with tears eyes of the wildly shocked woman before her “he says thank you for being such a good friend for all those years and he is glad you’ve found others with fire within”</p><p>“How- how do you know that?” Mama asked whisper quiet. </p><p>“The doctors always said schizophrenia but the voice inside my head calls herself Athena” she took a breath and scratched the number on her arm “nobody believed me until the nazis… and they didn’t like it when I told them they were going to lose the war” </p><p>That was the first time in over 17,000 years mama had cried, and they were tears of joy. </p><p>After the end of the war they moved to America. Since the first time she had walked the Earth, nearly 300,000 years ago mama had mapped out all the locations of all the ambrosia in the world and had met those who fight for control over the ones that they know. After Batman and Bane destroyed what they thought were all the ‘Lazarus Pits’ which ‘Young Ra’s Al Guhl’ (as mama calls him to piss him off) named them after ‘discovering’ them nearly 500 years ago he became protective over the one he has claim to and will behead you if you try to use it and your family can confirm that THAT is one of the more unpleasant things to come back from. There were still dozens and dozens of pools left and the knowledge of where they are locked away with your family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More backstory? Okay!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the forest behind your childhood home off the coast of Lake Michigan in Chicago there has always been a green pool that your family protected. Every year on your birthday since you were born you swam in the lake with your family and saw the green of your mother, grandmother, and mamas eyes flash in the moonlight as your family recalled stories from their long lived lives. All your life you had only ever known the buzzing energy of the ambrosia and the way the world turned green when you were mad, yet when you stepped out of the pool each year on your birthday and a few more hairs on your head have turned white you feel not a rage but a radiating sense of calm and focused energy as if the stars and the gods were undividedly focused on you and feeding your heart and your soul with their power and love. </p><p>You never questioned why you swam in the pool of ambrosia every year but you knew it was important and made all your pain go away, when you were 4 the cuts on your hands and knees from climbing trees scabbed over and healed, when you 7 the broken toes from surfing in a shallow lake were set and healed, when you were 11 the bronchitis that kept you home from school went away. When you were 15 years old you were hit by a car and instead of going to the morgue you were dropped in the pool and learned about when you woke up for the first time, that you had been stillborn. Your mother said that after almost 50 years of dying and being reborn she hadn't even expected to be able to get pregnant, the others in your small pack hadn’t over the years but a one night stand with a man at a bar and suddenly Athena was congratulating her the next morning and saying it was a girl. After actual positive pregnancy tests for the first time the pack was excited for its new member. When your mother was pregnant the whole family was so excited for you to come. They settled down near a pool and found the best school in the country for you to go to when you were of age.</p><p>But on the night you were born Athena went quiet and for the first time in your mother’s life she heard the voice in her head cry as the baby lay still and didn’t make a noise. </p><p>“She will seek out death if you do this,” Athena shouted as the women walked the silent baby to the glowing green pool “she has never known light, with the effects of the experiments you went through and so much ambrosia flowing in your veins… I don’t- I don’t think you should… just let her rest” against the voice in her head your mother and her family knew they would love you and raise you. </p><p>When you cried for the first time, the voice in your mother’s head swore for the first time, sighed and said, “her life will be so fucking hard, yet she will be so loved”. Your mother passed on this message and the women howled at the moon with laughter and manic glee. It became tradition to swim every year even if they weren’t in imminent danger of dying, but as a celebration of life. </p><p>After being woken up from the car crash you had a strange fascination with death. Athena was right, you did truly seek it out. But your family as an expert at death by this point and had all gone through the phase of killing themselves over and over again. Hell they made a game of it for you. You know how to juggle knives and died twice learning to do so. You are a perfect shot, but know what every caliber of a gun feels like slicing through your chest. You can tell exactly what poison and how much was baked into a pie from smell and can tell from experience that tide pods actually do taste kinda good. Safe to say, high school was a weird time for you but you loved every moment of it. You’ve died dozens of times and had a party with cake when you reached 100, and yet since you were dipped in a pool of ambrosia of the gods as an infant you didn’t have a single scar or blemish to prove otherwise other than that white streak in your hair. </p><p>When the kids at your school call your family witches you smile and say “skedaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle” because you’re fine with being an outsider. In fact you love your life and you know you’re badass and that when you get home that afternoon you are going to eat a snack made from a woman who spent 15 years in Italy perfecting the recipe for ciabatta, back to sword training with the blacksmith who made the swords herself 400 years ago, and later on that night paint your toenails with a 300,000 year old hearing the stories that the gods themselves passed onto her. </p><p>Every 5 years your family did as mama did all those years ago, and walked the earth. It takes a full 365 days to do so and mama complains the whole time that the ice bridges have melted but those are the best memories of your short life, just you 4 camping under the stars and swimming in every ambrosia pool you come across. You stop and see where mama fed Prometheus while he was chained to rocks and swim in the first pool to have healed her, you climb the great pyramids and watch the stars and grandma shows you the secret passages and tombs of the Pharos, and you pay respects at the concentration camps in Germany and hold your mother’s hand and cry with her tracing over her tattoo as you have done since you were young. But most importantly you watch your family as they reminisce about how humanity has grown and lives lived and lost. </p><p>The year you graduate from college you decide to do a shorter walk on your own across America, your family fussed but in the end let you go. You know how to defend yourself, you know where all the pools of ambrosia are and you’ve done the walk with them before. Sure you’ve never been on your own, having commutes to a school in Chicago and stayed at home, but you’re ready for adventure. You pack your bags and leave the night of your birthday after your annual swim in the pool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some action? Okay!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your plan was to walk west to the ocean then walk head back across until you hit the other side and then walk back home in time for your next birthday. </p><p>You visited all the pools along the way and swim in every one. In the heads of Mt Rushmore, in the volcano of mt st Helen, under the Statue of Liberty, outside of Gotham, and so many more. You had so much fun during your trip meeting new people and experiencing so much. Surfing in California and climbing the Hollywood sign, having a threesome with an Elvis and Marylin in Las Vegas, walking into a voodoo priests shop in New Orleans and her immediately passing out while you laugh and customers look at you scaredly. But your favorite part had to be the part your mother and Athena warned you about. Antagonizing the batfamily. Of course Athena knew the secret identity of Bruce Wayne, your mother could spit out the identities of all the members of the justice league and  kept tabs on them with a creepy crime board in her office. For good reason though happening to have a personal vendetta against superheroes for not stopping World War 2 before it went as far as it did but after your swim in the pool outside of Gotham you were energized and looking forward to some teasing and rooftop tag. </p><p>Gotham was grungey, having grown up in Chicago you were used to grime, gangs, and police brutality not gargoyles, insane super villains, and police corruption. Your first night in Gotham you spent running and jumping from rooftops laughing and enjoying the wind through your hair, the skyscrapers in Chicago were almost too modern and while it was possible to run across them it was a lot easier here. You didn’t run into any of the bats like you had hoped and even after the bat signal was turned on and you did another loop of the city all you found was the Penguin setting explosives on a bank vault. Before you left your family had given you permission to break five laws and while you had already climbed the Hollywood sign, blew up an oil drill that was fracking in Texas, and counted cards in Vegas, you still had two more to go so you added vigilantism to your list and ticked a strike to your mental tally mark and cracked your neck smiling. </p><p>Getting the goons down was easy, sword meet legs and fist meet face. The part that really shook you up was getting shot by penguin's umbrella. Expecting some witty bird remarks you stood your ground after knocking out the 8 goons and smiled sweetly at the man but he wasn’t out to play that night and went straight into shooting you in the gut. His face when you didn’t even flinch almost made it worth it. </p><p>“You shoulda aimed for the head” you said, internally laughing, and you swore you could hear a choke of laughter from an air vent, so you guess you’ve got more company to deal with after penguin</p><p>Lunging and swinging your sword you sliced the umbrella gun (and wasn’t that neat) in half down the middle, and you did the same to the next gun he pulled out. </p><p>“Okay, are you gonna keep pullin’ out guns? Do you really want me to cut off your hands bro?”</p><p>He scrunched his face in disgust “Did you just call me bro”</p><p>“Did you just call him bro” the voice in the vents called out laughing before dropping to the ground</p><p>Snorting to yourself you twisted the sword in your hand and punched penguin in the face before cutting off his left ear and stealing his hat and twirling in place, placing the top hat on your head and holding the ear by two fingers next to your own and wiggling it saying (over the screaming) “yeah, weren’t you listening, Red Robin?” Identifying the vigilante with a weird expression in front of you</p><p>“What the.. what- why’d you DO that?!” Tim asked incredulously</p><p>“Well he shot me!” You say sheathing your sword and lifting one side of your leather jacket to reveal the bullet wound “you can have em though I gotta go deal with this, I’ll see you later!” You said walking out of the bank </p><p>“WHATTHEFUCK” He said chasing after you “LET ME CALL YOU AN AMBULANCE”</p><p>“Oiy!” You yelled spinning around and poking him in the chest “I’ll be fine! I told you to deal with penguin, go do your job!” then you turned around and started walking away again making it outside this time and going into an alley and starting to climb up an fire escape ladder.  </p><p>“You’re not fine you are in shock!”</p><p>Sigh. </p><p>“Jeez fine. No I’m not okay at the moment, I just need to take a little swim then back to business” you say to him not even turning around. Once you make it to the top of the roof you look down at him and throw a peace sign “see ya later double R” and you take a few steps back to make the leap across the roof</p><p>“DUDE YOU'RE NOT OKAY WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT”</p><p>“PENGUIN! GOONS! HANDCUFFS!” You yell back as you leap across the roof and start your run across town to the closest pool. </p><p>God your mom is going to have kittens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some JASON??? OKAY!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making your way across town is the easy part. Sure you have a gunshot wound to the gut that’s starting to really become a hindrance as you walk through the tunnels of the cave towards the pool, but the worst part is that you had never been to this pool by yourself before and your mama was usually the one leading the way through the labyrinth. 3 miles, four lefts, and a right later and you finally find yourself in the big open space and you find yourself grinning like a maniac. The pool itself is hidden of course under the platform for the plane, building a base of operations on top of a pool was a hilarious coincidence for Batman and after he found out he did his best to cover it up. Mama still knew though, even if Ra’s didn’t. She also figured out how to open the platform to expose the pool, you don’t live hundreds of thousands of years without adapting to the times and learning how to hack after all. </p><p>Opening the platform from the computer and making your way over to the pool you start stripping your clothes. At this point you could feel the blood loss in your extremities almost losing your balance a couple times as you couldn't feel your feet any more. Your vision was starting to go black but the ambrosia wasps close, right there, all was going to be okay. The ringing in your ears even blocked out the sound of a motorcycle making its way into the cave and someone shouting in surprise. You made your way across the platform and up the stairs, dropping your sword, (“HEY!!”) one shoe, jacket, (“HEY LADY!!”) other shoe, shirt, (“THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?”) pants, (“WHAT THE FUCK!?”) bra and underwear and lowered yourself rather gracefully for your state of near death. </p><p>Safe. </p><p>Warmth. </p><p>Revival. </p><p>Power. </p><p>You breach from the waters and gasp for breath, panting and buzzing with energy, with life. You close your eyes and take in a deep breath and push your hair back from your face before lying back and floating in the ambrosia, just breathing in the good chaotic energy of the gods renewal and strength. You can feel the gun shot wound healing as the muscles of your abdomen stitch themselves together to close the gaping wound and your body heals its organs. You stay like that floating for a moment or so before opening your eyes and taking another deep breath before putting your feet down and righting yourself in a standing position so you can dive back under to swim. But the sight of someone gaping at you has you screaming in shock. </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK!” You screech stepping backwards looking at the man standing at the edge of the pool between you and your sword. The Red Hood. One of Batman’s Robins in full gear helmet and all, and you were defenseless. And naked. Oh well, you’ve been training for fights like this for a while, there’s a 20% chance you can win. </p><p>“HEY I SAID THAT FIRST! BEFORE YOU TOOK A SWIM IN A LAZARUS PIT THAT'S APPARENTLY IN THE BATCAVE, SPEAKING OF, WHAT THE FUCK, HOW ARE YOU EVEN IN HERE?”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve been here before” you said with a giggle</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>“This’ll be my…uh... 5th time actually! Though I don’t remember the first time cuz’ I was only a year old”</p><p>“I repeat, what?”</p><p>“Well, usually it’s my whole family and mama leads us through the maze so finding it this time was a bitch and a half especially since I was bleeding out- BUT- I am alone this time and I was walking through Gotham just enjoying the rooftops and gargoyles ya know and I stopped a robbery but penguin shot me with some weird yet awesome modified umbrella and it was a fucking kill shot, that bitch, which your brother failed to identify so y’all should up your training but this was the closest pool of ambrosia because the other one is like 25 miles thataway and I wouldn’t have made it because I don’t have a car or anything an-“</p><p>“Okay imma stop you there. 3 questions.” He said holding up 3 gloved fingers, “1. Why are you not raging? 2. My brother? And 3. Did you just call it fucking ambrosia?”</p><p>“Mkay, 1,” You said moving back to your floating position “I don’t know what you mean by ‘raging’” you say cocking your head</p><p>“You are literally floating in a Lazaru-“</p><p>“Ambrosia pool. Or lake. There’s also an ambrosia waterfall. That fuckin weirdo Ra’s really did a number on the branding when he ‘discovered’ the pools, what like 450 somethin years ago, pbfft he’s a baby and they were entirely too focused on the Bible back then” you said with airquotes floating around the pool “but fast forwarding to question 3,” You said holding up the fingers in an ok sign “Prometheus called it lakes of ambrosia, ya know nectar of the gods immortality and whatnot, when he told mama about em”</p><p>“Um how old are you”</p><p>“22, why?”</p><p>“...You called Ra’s a baby and your mom apparently met Prometheus”</p><p>“No mama met Prometheus definitely not my mother. He gave mama fire and she fed him when he was chained to the rock. Ra’s is a baby objectively because mama is a couple hundred thousand years old I dunno. We don't really know her birthday because calendars weren’t a thing till after grandma was born. My mother isn’t even 100 yet so she’s a baby too ... like us!” You said with a smile</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Now backing it up to question 2! I was running around Gotham looking for some fun when I heard ominous background music coming from a bank and I leapt to action. Penguin and half a dozen goons yadda yadda. I highly overestimated him, oh wait underestimated? I don’t know. But I thought he was gonna spit bird facts or whatever but instead he shot me, GASP, I made a joke like ‘you shoulda gone for the head’ and heard someone laugh from the air vent and poof Red Robin was there to save the day way too late! Then I ran here, made sure no one was on my tail, made my way through the maze, opened the platform and you’ve been here for the rest”</p><p>“You talk… a lot”</p><p>“Side effect of almost dying and not having any friends as a kid except my family”</p><p>“So lemme get this straight.” He said crouching down as you swam forward to meet him at the edge</p><p>“Your mama? Was literally the person that Prometheus gave fire to, and because she was nice to him he told her the secret to the Greek gods immortality-“</p><p>“You’re doing great”</p><p>“Thanks. Then there’s your grandmother, again still older than time itself”</p><p>“Mama adopted her, they have awesome stories.”</p><p>“Okay, cool… then came along Ra’s like a thousand-“</p><p>“Many thousand”</p><p>“Many thousand years later and thought he discovered the pits”</p><p>“And it’s totally fucked up that he still claims that because he knows mama they’ve fought before and even I’ve killed him literally twice”</p><p>“What the fuck… nope don’t even wanna start to unpack that… but then came your mother less than 100 years ago”</p><p>“Again, adopted- Mama and grandma found her being experimented on at a concentration camp because she’s omnipotent.. well technically it’s because she’s Romani and was a twin but then she pissed the nazis off using her powers and telling them they were gonna lose the war”</p><p>“Oh. Um I’m sorry about that. Cool that’s she’s omnipotent I guess” he said scratching the back of his neck “uh, what’s your deal then why were you adopted by a pack of immortals?”</p><p>“Not adopted. My mother had a one night stand with someone she doesn’t even know the name of but we call him Jose Cuervo, (at that you got a laugh) and she knew it was a girl the next morning! Ma gave birth to me one beautiful Monday night and the ‘pack’ took me for my first swim”</p><p>“But why throw a baby in a Lazarus- I mean ambrosia pool” he was corrected by your glare</p><p>“IIIIIII… was stillborn… you’re not the only one whose died and come back Jason Todd-Wayne, you can take off the helmet” you say with a smirk lifting yourself out of the pool beside him and sauntering down the stairs towards the showers to grab a towel</p><p>“And again we’re back to WHAT THE FUCK” He screeched running forward and grabbing your wrist turning you to face him</p><p>“Come on, you’re supposed to be one of the best, Robin number 2 new and improved trained by the best to be the best! I literally just said that my mom was omnipotent” you said raising an eyebrow, you cocked your head and tapped the helmet and he finally took it off. Finally seeing his face you smiled running your hand through his hair. The hair with the same death mark as yours “mines bigger” you laughed quietly looking into his same fiery bright green eyes. “We mourned at your memorial the first time we came back here and saw it. Exploding… is a really uncomfortable way to go. I’m sorry.” you say placing your hand over his heart on his chest plate, looking into his eyes with remorse and true empathy in your eyes. The first time he’s ever met someone who actually knows. Who didn’t pity but sympathized with him. Who didn’t look at him with guilt. Who was still totally naked. Who apparently knew his and everyone’s identity and could break into the bat cave half dead. Who he totally wasn’t falling in love with. </p><p>“Have you- too?” He asked as a whisper, gulping, eyes staring into your bright green ones, for the first time that green wasn’t sickly, it held fire and warmth as you nodded to his first question and smiled small. “Are- are you omnipotent? Like your mom?”</p><p>“HA,” you snorted pulling away and walking back the way you were headed “I wish! That woulda made college a hell of a lot easier. Nah I’m more like Omnicompetent or somethin”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean” he said with a snort still following you</p><p>“Uhhm, Mama always said my super power is an overabundance of ‘common fucking sense’ and I’m really efficient. Oh I know have you ever seen limitless? Yeah that’s me just not on drugs” you were rummaging around cubbies in the showers now getting a towel to dry off your hair and body “Hey, can I have a shirt? Mines a little gun shottey and gooey with blood at this point”</p><p>“Oh uh sure” he scrambled for a second from where he was leaning against the doorframe watching you and you snickered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s straight crack towards the end, but hey at least I wrote something to keep youse entertained in these trying times.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While he left the showers you could hear the batmobile and a pair of motorcycles entering the cave, you took a moment to compose yourself breathing deeply and so wishing you had a cigarette. Mother wasn’t only gonna have kittens she was going to have the whole damn zoo. </p><p>“I’m telling you B, this lady took down 9 dudes twice her size and was running around on rooftops with a gsw to the gut! You don’t believe me, take a look at my mask cam!” Red Robin explained pacing behind Batman with a crazed look on his face, Nightwing following close behind. Robin exited the batmobile and followed suit making a face and straying behind as he was the only one to notice the sweet smell of ambrosia in the air and the pile of clothes leading up to where the plane ought to be but instead a pool of green that haunts his dreams. </p><p>“Fath-“ he began but was cut off</p><p>“What’s to say I don’t have anything on me that disrupts your camera?” You say exiting the showers confidently with a towel wrapped around you and making your presence known to the vigilantes before you. “Besides, what gun shot wound” you say with a dramatic flourish dropping the towel and grabbing the tee shirt from a gobstruck Jason’s hands. </p><p>“What the hell?!” Tim and Dick simultaneously  screamed and tensed up as Bruce took out a batarang to throw at the intruder. This day just kept getting better as you sidestepped the batarang like it was a frisbee and not a deadly object. You’ve always wanted to know if you could do that. </p><p>“Hood who is this, why is she in here?!” Dick asked</p><p>“How the- I WATCHED you get SHOT!! I HAVE A SAMPLE OF YOUR BLOOD FROM THE BANK!” Tim screamed at the same time holding up a test tube and shaking it like a maniac. </p><p>After the immediate commotion Batman, still tense as ever, grunted out “Explain.”</p><p>“Well-“ you started before Jason’s hand clamped over your mouth. </p><p>“No you talk entirely way too much,” he said looking down “go put some damn pants on” </p><p>You shrugged and skipped away ignoring the 4 sets of wide eyes on you as you sat down at a table behind Jason. </p><p>“I came back to the cave to do… do something, definitely not involving Tim’s room and shaving cream”</p><p>“NAMES and HEY” Tim yelled </p><p>“She knows our identities,” he said with a dismissive and prompting an even more tense batfamily. </p><p>“I know the identities of every superhero, my mom told me back when I was in my justice league lunchbox phase” you added. </p><p> “Anyway, I pulled in and she was making her way from the computer to the plane stripping and not stopping even though I was aiming a gun and screaming at her-“</p><p>“Sheesh musta lost a lot more blood than I thought”</p><p>“...soooo I was screaming and then she just disappears into the platform” Bruce flinched “turns out we’ve had a fucking Lazarus-“ </p><p>“Ambrosia pool”</p><p>“Dude, yes I know but they don't, shut up and stop interrupting. A Lazarus pit or an ambrosia pool as they’re actually called right here in the cave all this time. So she bellyflops face first into the good stuff and I get up there just in time to see her gut sticking itself back together from the gsw from penguin and she’s actually just floating around like it’s a damn kiddie pool, no rage or nothin! Turns out she’s been in the fucking cave before multiple times so her family can have a pool party without us knowing since she was a baby and probably before that (lotsa giggles from you at that point) and her mom is omnipotent so she knew my name before I even took off the helmet.” He looks at you “that pretty much sum it up?” You shrug in an ‘I guess’ kinda way. </p><p>You hear a roar from over by the pool and all faces turn to Damian charging towards you with his sword drawn. </p><p>“How dare you! HARLOT! Entering the Batman’s private sanctuary and using a Lazarus pit for your own plebeian body! I should send you back to my grandfather in pieces for your blasphemy!!” He says coming to you with the swords tip pushing lightly into your gut and absolute menace in his eyes. </p><p>It was adorable. </p><p>You smirked at him and stood up from your seat, him lifting the sword so it stayed in place. “Wow you’re like a cute little angry raccoon!! Truly a mini version of your grandpa! Someone needs a hug,” you say as your smirk devolves into an evil grin and you grab him by the arms and pulled him close to you driving the sword through you and engulfing him into a hug.  “Now isn’t this nice, Damian?” you say cool as a cucumber as if nothing happened and he starts shaking. </p><p>Suddenly a million hands come and pull you apart and everybody present starts panicking. Dick pulling Damian up and away cradling him next to his face and looking at you in horror, Tim literally just shrieking “WHAT” over and over, Bruce leaping up and looking green as he looks at the sword sticking out of your abdomen, and Jason… as terrified as he looked at the moment it happened as soon as you looked at him and he saw the smile on your face and the fire in your eyes and realized your plan and the two of you busted out laughing. </p><p>“Oh oh ow ow ow wait no laughing while there’s a sword in my abdominal wall JEEZ oof” you said turning to Jason “help a sister out?” You asked pointing to the sword, making everyone scream and Batman lunges telling you to keep it in place and calling Alfred For emergency surgery. </p><p>“Common sense is your superpower, eh?” He said still laughing and putting a hand on the handle and the other on your waist making you laugh again and then cringe in pain. He pulled it out in one swipe making everyone scream again louder and handed it to you “You’re batshit” he said with heart eyes and a flirty smirk. </p><p>“I like the double entendre, number 2” you smirked back “sorry about your t shirt”</p><p>“I’ll get another one… and a towel”</p><p>“Now,” You said turning around with the sword laid flat across your hands “here you are angry lil raccoon, excellent craftsmanship on the sword by the way little dude” you drop the sword on the table and smile “I think it’s time for a pool party” and you walk away and begin stripping again. </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK!” Red Robin screams</p><p>“Jeez you Robin’s need to work on your lines a little” you joke as you make your way over to the platform</p><p>“NO!” Damian bellows struggling in Dicks arms “you can’t use the pit, you AREN'T ALLOWED!” He breaks free and runs over to you with flying fists and rage. </p><p>“Says who?” You whip around in your spot grabbing him by the cape spinning the both of you around redirecting his energy and throwing him back into Bruce’s arms “your grandpa? Next time I see that nutsack I’m beheading him again. Control your gotdamn chihuahua” you say pointing a finger at Damian. </p><p>“Again?” All the men repeat incredulously </p><p>“Yeah apparently she’s killed Ra’s twice? Fucking queen” Jason comes back down the stairs in time to high five you as you continue making your way to the pool. </p><p>You giggle as you keep walking and the drive by high five turns into a smack on the ass from both parties. You lower yourself into the pool and sigh in relief as you feel the energy start to bubble up inside you again. </p><p>Safe. </p><p>Love.</p><p>Warmth.  </p><p>Power. </p><p>You emerge from the ambrosia and gasp taking deep breaths and closing your eyes, feeling the blood coursing through your veins and hearing your heartbeat in your ears. Savoring the moment you block out the frantic cries of everyone in the cave preparing themselves for a crazy lunatic with murderous pit rage you smile as you hear Jason walking up the steps and Dick and Bruce yelling at him to stay back. </p><p>“You gonna stay in a while again or come straight out this time” he asks crouching down. You open your eyes, neon green and shining bright like the fire in your belly to see the beautiful man sitting on the edge with a towel. </p><p>“Are they gonna yell at me again?” You ask</p><p>“Prolly, you did break into the bat cave” </p><p>“Hmm I’ll stay” you declare with a small smile, which quickly turned into a frown</p><p>“What’s the matter?” He asked nervously, still like 2% suspicious of the lack of pit induced rage</p><p>“I just realized that I committed a crime, fuck.” </p><p>“Breaking and entering, yeah” he said laughing loudly now making everyone in the cave stop panicking and look at you two, Jason sitting calmly beside the thing which was the number 2 cause of his nightmares and you with your head in your arms on the ledge close to him floating in the pool. ‘Shit’ Dick thought ‘adorable, and probably good for Jason but now there’s two of them’. </p><p>“Yeah but I was only allowed to commit 5 crimes on my entire trip. I promised my mom. And that was number 5! Stupid fucking umbrella.” You grumbled</p><p>“What were the other 4?”</p><p>You listed on your fingers “breaking and entering obvi, climbed the Hollywood sign and wrote my name on top of the D, blew up an oil drill that was fracking in Texas, counted cards in Vegas and won close to a million dollars, and did your guyses job of vigilantism and which counts as bodily harm or aggravated assault? Who knows. I cut off penguins ear in revenge for shooting me.”</p><p>“You’ve certainly been busy” yeah Jason, totally not falling in love. </p><p>“Hell yeah! I’m walking America coast to coast and having fun along the way, but I need to get back to Chicago in a couple months”</p><p>“Why? Work?”</p><p>“No I don’t have a job mother invested in apple… but we swim every year in the pool I woke up in on my birthday and I can’t miss that. Besides my ma would kill me if I don’t come home in one piece from this trip, and in a more than uncomfortable way” you say drawing a pattern on Jason’s hand with the wet tip of your finger</p><p>He shivered. His eyes were glowing and you could see him tensing a little. You looked him in the eyes and cocked your head before smiling “do you want to swim with me?” You asked quietly</p><p>“...I don’t think I should. Last time I took a swim I jumped outta a 60 story building after I killed nearly everyone in the room” he replied in a whisper</p><p>“That’s okay I’ll baptize you someday and it’ll be just us so you won’t hurt anyone” </p><p>“I could hurt you”</p><p>“Did you miss the part where I walked into a sword? Jeez that sounds like the start of a bad joke” </p><p>At that he laughed full heartedly as you pulled yourself out of the pool and he handed you the towel. From the other side of the cave it was a downright nauseating cute sight, you two, if not terrifying that you were changing their beliefs on the pools. </p><p>You dried off and put on the shirt that Jason had and the pair of boxers he brought for you to wear since your jeans were now covered in blood too. Gods they smelled good. Apparently Jason had informed Alfred of the false emergency call from Bruce and your clothes were missing from the floor, probably being washed or burnt at the moment. The two of you made your way over to the bat computer where the four others were watching the security tapes from earlier of you and Jason. You walked up right behind Damian and draped your arms around his shoulders and he tensed up insurmountably at that, which made you giggle. He made moves to escape and you just picked him up from behind locking his arms in place and swinging him around. He honest to god started growling. </p><p>“Hey you threatened me bud. Either follow through on your threats or deal with the aftermath.” You said not putting him down “what part are we at?” You say looking at the screens</p><p>“Omni...competent?” Bruce asks</p><p>“Oh good so you’re all caught up. But I mean it’s kinda exactly what it sounds like, I get shit done and I look good doing it.” You shrug making an angry but resigned Damian jiggle “next question”</p><p>“What are you even doing in Gotham?” Damian asked angrily trying to protest</p><p>“I’m taking a lap around America to clear my head since I just graduated college, Next.”</p><p>“A lap around America?” Dick cringed</p><p>“Yeah it’s not as fun as going around the whole world, we do that once every 5 years as like a little nostalgic throwback to mama's life before boats and shit but mama said I’m not allowed to do that on my own until I’m 50. Next” </p><p>“Mama?”</p><p>“Is that a question, Timothy?”</p><p>“Uhm, what’s her real name”</p><p>“That is her real name. She doesn’t have any other one. They didn’t talk much except for grunts when she was a kid but Prometheus called her lil mama and it just kinda stuck”</p><p>“He’s the one that named it ambrosia?” Jason asked</p><p>“Eh that was prolly Gaia or one of the titans I don’t actually know the answer to  that one. He’s just the one that told mama about it. NEXT. I like this game.”</p><p>“I don’t like you yelling in my ear” Damian wined</p><p>“Aw wanna stab me again?” You cooed and he and everyone winced “that’s what I thought lil trash panda”</p><p>“Why’d you walk into the sword, why are you treating him like that?? Not that I’m objecting to his humiliation” Tim asked</p><p>“A. I knew I’d be fine and it wouldn’t hurt B. It’d shut him up and make him think twice about threatening me or anyone else C. Gotta establish dominance somehow and 4. I’m used to getting cuddles after being brought back from the dead but my family isn’t here to hold me, so… stabby raccoon cuddle time”</p><p>“Um wow can we keep her?” Tim asked a little out of breath in amazement</p><p>“Why does he bully you? I can fix that” you squeezed just a little bit harder with your left arm and released your right to extend to Tim making Damian go somewhat diagonal “for a price” you smirked </p><p>“...name your price”</p><p>“Million dollars now Million dollars if I die again, signed captain marvel selfie, aaaaaaand a box of strawberry pop tarts”</p><p>“You’ve got a deal” he stood enthusiastically and shook your hand so hard both you and Damian shook</p><p>“Jesus what did he do to you”</p><p>“Besides cutting my line, pushing me off the top of the batcave ledge, poisoning my coffee, throwing a grenade at me, and generally being an ass. A lot.”</p><p>“DAMIAN NOT COOL” you shook him vigorously “What happened to Ra’s’ ‘poison is a cowards tool’ philosophy?”</p><p>“Tt I didn’t poison it I switched it to deca-“</p><p>“YOU LITTLE BITCH THATS WORSE, APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER!”</p><p>“He’s not my brother”</p><p>“He was here first and survived your assassination attempts, that’s honorable and he’s a badass bitch, say that” at this point you put him down and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck pointing him at Tim and pinching tightly. Jason, Dick and Bruce were at different states of awe and delirium at the scene playing before them. </p><p>Damian shrugged his shoulders as high up to his ears as he could and looked at Tim’s feet and mumbled so no one could really hear. You grabbed him with your other hand by the chin and lifted it high so he would look into Tim’s shocked face. “Louder so he can get the recording of it for your god damn personalized phone ringtone. And don’t say his last name so condescendingly this time.” You spoke sharply into his ear while smiling at Tim </p><p>“I apologize, Timothy. You are an honorable badass bitch”</p><p>“I am literally in tears right now”</p><p>“Damian one more, say ‘Tim you are valid at this chili’s’ please and thank you, then you can go sulk in your room or whatever 5 year olds do for fun”</p><p>“I love you” Tim sobbed laughing</p><p>“Tim you are valid at this chili’s” he grit through his teeth and you dropped Damian and he ran as soon as his feet touched the ground</p><p>As soon as the door shut Bruce was the first one to speak, “was that a meme?”</p><p>Everyone broke down laughing. </p><p>“Dude with all due respect you really do need to control your children more. Did you even know about all the times he’s tried to kill Tim? Did you do anything?!”</p><p>“...was I dead for most of those?”</p><p>“Except the grenade and the coffee one”</p><p>“Yikes what a power move being dead to avoid parenting, props.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to Damian” dick added</p><p>“Sheesh now you’re pulling the whole oldest daughter syndrome move, go talk to your own damn son” you say smacking Bruce on the back of the head where he sat in his chair. Everyone sucked in a breath waiting for what would happen next, except you who stared down Bruce directly in his eyes with a raised eyebrow until he got up out of his chair and left to go upstairs. </p><p>“Can I second the ‘I love you and want to keep you’ notion?” Dick added staring at the elevator as the doors shut completely</p><p>“Thirded” Jason added </p><p>“I’m making a remix of Damian saying badass bitch. You totally do have superpowers, uh, oh my god how have we not even gotten your name yet…” Tim pointed out</p><p>“Oh my god, how have you not found me in any sort of government database or social media yet?” You teased back “my name is Y/n, I’ve got a speeding ticket and graduated from a 4 year university, old robins are really lacking on the trademark comebacks and detective skills today, huh?”</p><p>“What I wanna know is why you didn’t even bother to ask her name, Jason?” Dick pointedly asked with a knowing smug face</p><p>“Was kinda busy freaking out over the green nightmare pool under my bedroom, deepest apologies Dicholas” </p><p>“...You know what, touché little wing.”</p><p>“So this has been a great time I hope it was as good for y’all as it was for me, but almost dying twice in a day is very tiring and I have a sketchy motel bed calling my name right now. Sooooo imma just go out the way I came.” You say backing up and pointing a thumb over your shoulder, grabbing your sword and tucking it into the folded over boxers band. </p><p>“Wait!”<br/>
“No you can’t go!”</p><p>Dick pushed Jason by the shoulder so he stumbled closer to you. </p><p>“Ow, uh. Hey” he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously “why don’t you spend the night?”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>